I Love You, But I'm In Love With Him
by WontSayImInLuv
Summary: Cammie loves Zach, her best friend. He loves her back but will his player ways cause him to screw thing up with him and Cam? But what happens when the reason Zach became a player comes back for Cam? Ally Carter Owns the Gallagher Series
1. Chapter 1

_3 years ago..._

_"JORDAN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed at my boyfriend for officially one year__._

_"Honey, that can't happen if you can't catch me." He stated. Oh god I think I'm going to knock some sense into that boy. I finally caught up to him and slapped him upside the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He asked in pain, because seriously I hit kind of hard._

_"Aw babe, did that hurt?" I asked with mock pitty. He nodded his head and I said, "Good." Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked him sweetly on the lips. "I love you." it rolled off my tongue easily like it was just normal to say, which in our relationship it was. "I love you too love." His eyes just represented his genuine feelings, and looking into them I could tell he meant what he just said._

_Jordan and I started off as best friend when we first met in 6th grade, he and Zach clicked as soon as they met, and we just became this tight nit group. He and I started dating back in seventh grade. I was pretty much scared for my life ever since winter break, in seventh grade. I honestly couldn't tell anyone what was happening. I started receiving calls every hour from someone by the name of "John" he wouldn't leave me alone, like ever. Then there were the texts, he's being asking me the most personal question and I would never know how to react. It got to the point where I was just crying, and just shaking from being so afraid, because around this time his texts were getting worse. He pretty much said everything he would do to me if he ever met me. Zach was the first to know, he was always there for me throughout it, I even stayed over most of the time. Jordan found out when I broke down crying in front of him one day. Jordan did nothing but hold and say it was going to be alright that he'll find out who it was and make them pay. It wasn't but a week later, that I stopped receiving calls and texts. Jordan came to m house later that day, just to make sure I was fine, and while he was there things just slipped, and he said he loved me. I found out how I felt for him because right when he said that, four words rolled off my tongue as easy as 123. "I love you too" and that was the start of our relationship._

_Now onto Zach, Zach has been my best friend since 4th grade. He's adorable in every way, and half the girl in our school drool over him and Jordan, also leading to why a lot of the girls in the school kind of hate/envy and I are extremely close, and I love that he and I can talk about anything, and do anything together. I'd sleepover at his house whenever I was scared, or just wanted to get away from my family. The only thing that shocked me was when he became a player, and that was back in seventh grade, around the time Jordan and I started dating. Not once, did it ever occur to me that Zach would become a player was so sweet, and caring. Especially around me, he hated my puppy dog look, because he could never look away, he and I would share the same bed when he or I slept over (I mean serious it was only 2 blocks away from my own.) we would share drinks, randomly dance together, randomly sing together, just about anything he and I would do together._

_"Cammie, I need to tell you something..." His eyes showed regret, and sorrow. His voice, cracking, breaking as he talks to me. "Shoot." I gave him a smile that said, you could tell me anything. "I'm moving to Australia in a couple of days." He wasn't looking at me and as he spoke he grew quieter and quieter with every word. Tears were streaming down my face, "No, you joking right? In a couple days it'll be the end of our eighth grade year. WE HAD PLANS THIS SUMMER." I was crying hysterically now. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I pulled them onto me as I cried into their shirt. I knew the smell all too well to know who it was, Jordan. "My parents told me last week, I just didn't know how to tell you Cam...I'm so sorry"_

_I cried even harder into his shirt. "I love you Jordan, more than you could ever imagine. I'm going to miss you so much" I told him. It was how I felt about him. Every. Single. Word. I meant it all. "I love you more Cam, forever and always. You are my heart and soul. My absolute world. I don't know what I'm going to do without you Boo." I cried even harder at the nickname I loved so much. "Then stay. For could stay with me and my family, my parents love you and Zach your welcome at my house all the time." I told him trying to convince him to stay. "I wish I could boo, but I can't. My parents need me with them." I couldn't blame him or argue. I needed him with me but he had a point. There was no point in arguing with him about it anymore. "So the next few days will be our last moments together then huh?" I asked my eyes red and puffy. "Hey Boo, remember this. You are mine. The girl I love with all my heart. My true love and my dream. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend, because the perfect one is right in front of me. 3 years from now, I'll try and come back for you. A preposition in mind as well. Remember that." he promised me. I knew he meant it, and I knew just how much I was going to need Zach in my life when he left._


	2. Chapter 2

Today...

"Hey get your ass down to my house pronto!" I laughed at my best friend's demand. "And If I don't?" I teased in reply. "Oh you'll never find out what I got you for your birthday." That was all it took for me to be out the door. You see Zach lives about a block away from me, so it's common for us to come to each other's houses everyday and pretty much spend the night. Zach's player ways had slowed down since Jordan had left; he was there for me through it all. Well today was my 18th birthday and I can't wait to be with Zach, who always has something incredible planned.

I pulled out a spare key to his house, unlocking the door. "Zach, I'm here!" I called into the household as I stepped in. Two arms slipped around my waist pulling me back, and the familiar scent of Old Spice Pure Sport filled my senses and I immediately knew who it was. "Hey Cammie Bear" Zach whispered into my ear still holding me back by my waist. "Hey Zachy" I whispered back smiling, ever so slightly leaning into his form. He pulled away from me and so did the warmth that was circled around my waist. I was only but a little bit saddened at the missed feeling. Zach and I had this platonic friendship, but we were extremely close with each other. Never could be separated and never could be apart for too long. And I loved having someone that close to me.

"You ready for this?" He asked, his signature smirk making its appearance. "Yesh, SO LET'S GO!" I yelled excitedly. Zach chuckled at my eagerness, "Hold, on a sec Cam. You need a blindfold before I take you to your surprise." I looked at him incredulously for a second. He sighed, "I know you hate surprises babe, but pull through with this...for me?" CRAP and there he goes pulling out the puppy dog eyes. "I hate you for using those things against me." He smirked, "You absolutely adore them don't lie. Plus yours could make a man jump off a bridge." I just laughed as he began to tie the blindfold on me.

Okay before you get any ideas with the whole "Babe" thing, he and I just do that with our friends because they believe we are perfect for each other. "Zachy" I whined. Okay I only whine in front of him too so don't judge. "You wanna give me a hint as to where we are going?" I asked, as he carefully placed me in the front seat of his car. "Awwwwhhh Cammie Bear...no" God damn it I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. It took us about an hour to get where he was taking me. And when we finally arrived, he wouldn't let me touch the ground or take the blind fold off.

So Zach ended up carrying me bridal style to wherever he was taking me. As soon as he put my down and my feet touch the floor...I know exactly where we are. He confirmed my assumption when he took my blindfold off but I wasn't expecting this. I was expecting something simpler, so when I looked at what had planned for us, my jaw dropped. And I literally tackled him to ground and gave him a **friendly**kiss on the cheek for it. He just chuckled at my actions, "I'm taking you like it Cammie Bear?" I was practically beaming with happiness. "Like it? Are you kidding me I friggen love it! Thank you Zach!" And I tackled him again.


	3. Chapter 3

I gazed upon the old tree house in his backyard. I remember spending everyday here with him, even during school. Then we entered high school, and we couldn't anymore, not with all the sports we played. I missed it though. I mean Zach and I did go up here quite a lot, but not as much as we used to. I was allowed to come up here whenever I wanted to actually. You see my parent argue, and my bro liked to argue with them as well. Its torture listening to them go at it, I'm pretty sure the neighbors hear them when they do it too. Its hard cause I barely see my dad as it is, and the month he actually gets to come back home, they all get into a really bad argument. My dad works overseas in Abu Dhabi, and just so you know, my mom and dad are not divorced. So I ran away. Each. And. Every. Single. Time.

I always turned to Zach, when it came to my family. I was always so scared and vulnerable about it. I mean when Jordan was here, I just didn't feel like bringing him into it, so I never came to him. He would notice the next day I was crying, but never push because he knows if I don't talk to him, I talked to Zach. And he trusted Zach. But if you really did know me, the thing with my dad being gone for a really long amount of time kills me on the inside. I'm an emotional mess to be honest. I used to cut myself for a while too. I finally learned I needed to stop, but there are times where I wish I just did it. It brought me relief. Sick relief. I should have known better than to do what I did, but I couldn't help myself half the time. The pressure to be better than my fellow classmates, to be a top athlete…it was getting to me. My mom has these too high standards set in place. If that's not enough I practically hate who I am. Honestly, I don't find myself very pretty, or as talented as everyone thinks I am.

But going back to the present Zach has been there for me through a lot, and I can't express how lucky I am for having him there to support me through all of the pain I go through. He's an amazing best friend and if you could see our old tree house, you'd understand what I mean. He decorated the tree house with Christmas lights; the ladder going up has green, gold and pink ribbons intertwined around the steps and sides. I could see a dim light inside, which could either be a candle, either that or several more Christmas lights. On the old tire swing underneath were more green, gold, and pink ribbons, but what made it so cute was the little teddy bear sitting on the swing, holding a sign that said "Happy Birthday Cammie". I was beginning to get anxious waiting to go inside.

"Can we go in yet?" I asked, giving him my puppy dog look. He grinned at me, chuckling slightly at the look I was giving him.

"You should know by now Cam…that puppy dog look of yours is probably the cutest I've ever seen. Even cuter than mine, but I'm so used to it now, I'm kind of resilient to it now."

"Well merr." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he began laughing at my antics again.

"Come on birthday girl, you know you love me." I laughed, because it was true. Zach took me by the hand and began leading the way towards the tree house. He was an amazing best friend and quite frankly extremely supportive…even with his girlfriend of the week nagging about me. God I'm so sick of all of them. I swear to god he probably has something for blondes with blue eyes. I know it's not their personality, or brains that he's attracted to because seriously? High pitched, squeaky, bitchy (pardon my language), dense and stuck up. Like no way in hell is he actually attracted to that.

I seriously wish that he would just look at what he has in front of him…like what do they have that I don't? Wait…I don't mean that. Zach and I are only friends, best friends. I looked at Zach as he guided me up the old ladder covered in ribbons, he looked e same as always. Okay maybe a slight twinkle in his dark green emerald eyes but nothing out of place. Okay except the build he developed on his arms from baseball, and football, and that dreamy smile of his, and yes there's the whole personality I adore of his. He's funny, sweet, caring, athletic, smart….I don't know what I'd do without Zach.

God what am I doing? I'm falling for my best friend all over again.

I know, "all over again"? Well I'll explain my own personal belief. When you have two people of the opposite gender become best friends? Well at one point or the other, either one will fall in love with the other. Those feelings never disappear, it's just an on and off switch you can't control. And in my friendship with Zach it's always been me…ever since we first met. I love Jordan, I really do. And when he and I were dating my feelings for Zach disappeared, and now that he's gone…well they sort of came back I guess.

"Oh my…" I couldn't find the words to finish my sentence, because at the very moment I was inside our old tree house looking at the set up Zach had prepared. A table for two had been set up, as a candle's light glowed from the center, Christmas lights illuminated the room, and of f on the deck of the tree house was a mattress with a couple blankets and pillows. I noticed a telescope nearby as well.

"Like it?" Zach asked with a nervous laugh, running his hand through his hair as he did. I looked at him as if he was stupid, because really? The look on my face should have explained how I felt.

"You're amazing you know?" I spoke breathlessly, still taking in all he's done for me tonight.

"I know, I know" He said wrapping his arms around my waist, and I began to get drunk of the Old Spice Pure Sport deodorant he was wearing. Seriously it smells incredible.

~Time Skip~

Zach took me out on the deck to watch the stars after dinner. "God it's beautiful." I was laying on Zach's arm rather than one of the pillows he had out laid out on the mattress. I could feel his gaze though as he said "I know".

I turned to look at him, his gaze piercing my own. It was like something was there, but I couldn't explain it. I couldn't pull away. Suddenly he brushed my side bangs back, and pointed at the constellation known as Orion.

"You know the story of Orion don't you?" My gaze still lingering from before, had peeked with a glint of curiosity as I shook my head no like naïve child.

He laughed, and looked back up at the constellation. "It's the most well known constellation I believe. It was said that Orion was this great hunter, and he hunted with Artemis, the Greek goddess of the hunt. Orion though had an ego too large, and boasted his talents claiming he could kill any beast to come his way. In response Artemis began to worry. Her job as the goddess of the hunt was to rid the earth of all the beasts that was not needed, but her job was to protect and preserve the woods and its beings as well. And Orion's declaration angered her…she sent a scorpion known as Scorpios to kill him. Orion and Scorpios fought for a many days and nights. Continuously, non-stop. Eventually they began destroying much of their surroundings as they battled. Zeus frustrated, and irritated had turned them into stars where they would no longer disrupt harmony in the land and were to be forever separated. That's why when you see Orion, you never see Scorpios. Well that's the story I know."

I began falling asleep as Zach pulled the blanket over us. Losing myself to sleep, I said goodnight and snuggled in closer to Zach.

**I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING. I know you don't care whatsoever, but its truly hard for me to write this story as its based off of some things that has occurred in my life and its take a while for me to edit it because I write it as if I'm speaking of the people I know. For example the person known as Zach in this story, is my best friend Duncan in real life. So instead of describing Zach, I become ever so tempted to describe Duncan. Plus my writers block isn't helping much. The chapter for Cross My Heart And Hope To Spy in Zach's POV will be up soon so keep your eyes open for and again I'm so sorry for not updating. Thank you to all who has stayed with me. I have also changed my username so sorry bout that but I still love you all so much. **


End file.
